


you put a (sweet and) sour little flavor in my mouth

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Biting, Blood, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HAILEY I'M SORRY, Implied Sexual Content, Janna is into some kinky shit, Light Masochism, Sloppy Makeouts, Tom is a sweetie pie, pure sin, what is this i do not know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decided that he would have to stock up on bandages for Janna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you put a (sweet and) sour little flavor in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna get to meet Tom because i'm totally going to hell for this  
> but girls-with-boys-names.tumblr.com is going with me 'cause she got me addicted to this ship  
> hailey, we're gonna party

The messy bed, they would deal with later. It was always broken at the end of their ‘sessions’, anyhow. A headboard had to be fixed, the box spring was cracked, it was one thing or another. Right now, a thought flickered in the back of Tom’s mind; how sore they would be after all of this. More than usual. He knew that Janna liked it wild - that was the whole fucking point of why she was dating him, but _damn._

He was grateful that she didn’t mind him letting loose in the bedroom; she seemed to take advantage of it, in fact. The tail. Janna quite liked the tail. He was using it to tease her right now, the bed creaking as they intertwined themselves with one another. Really, they were just wrestling with some kisses in between. They both seemed to like it rough.

Tom, on the other hand, knew when to hold his cards.

Janna didn’t.

“Ohmygod,” she murmured, pulling his face away from hers. She repeated the statement again, hooking her fingers into the side of Tom’s mouth and getting a good look at his forked tongue, razor-sharp shark-like teeth, and fuck, how could he have dimples? He was too sexy to have dimples…

A stammer escaped Tom before he was yanked into another kiss. It was apparent that she liked what she saw, and experienced.

“Use those,” she mumbled in between kisses.

“What?” he choked out.

“Those,” Janna chuckled, brushing one of her fingers across his lips. “Your teeth. Your tongue. Do what you can, babe.”

Happy to oblige, Tom was a little overcome with instinct and passion - he didn’t think as he began to nibble at her neck, and the way she pulled his thick, rough pink hair, it only fueled him to do more, and more, and more… until he saw red. Quite literally. The color to signal stop, which he did immediately. He swore under his breath, glancing up at Janna- looking for a sign of something, anything-

Instead, she just yanked him again, continuing to kiss him chaotically. Her lips were everywhere all at once; his own lips, then his cheeks, his nose, and shit, she knew his horns were sensitive. Tom felt her take his hand, lead it up to her neck, and he rubbed it, trying to focus and bring back rational- but this was wrong, and it felt right, and to use his enemy’s name in vain, God. He moaned into the other side of her neck as her tongue trailed up and down his horns.

Janna knew what she was doing. But at the same time, she didn’t.

Tom felt a wetness, and not exactly where he usually did on her body that he knew like the back of his own hand.

“Janna,” he mumbled, finding himself kissing his way up- much gently than before. He repeated her name once again, placing a hand on the back of her head as he laid down. “Janna, wait.”

“Overwhelmed already?” she chuckled.

“No, I - I-” The flames in Tom’s eyes dwindled. “Shit.” He rolled the sleeve of his shirt down, pressing it to her neck. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what got into me, let’s just take a break. I’ll grab you something- I’m sorry-”

He was alarmed when she started laughing.

**_Laughing._ **

Janna had a love for macabre madness, but Tom had no idea she possessed this sort of side.

“It’s kinky,” she said. “That’s why I asked you to do it, dummy. Hickies are so overrated; we had to step it up.”

Tom stared at her blankly, watching her brown eyes flutter and eyebrows wiggle playfully. First, he caught with no bra, and now, he was trying to comprehend that she wanted something like … that? The little masochistic minx. He loved her. He loved so fucking much.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, so black it was almost blue, and yanked her into another kiss. “What am I going to do with you?” he said, a hint of growling in his voice.

“Hoping you’ll get to _it_ ,” Janna teased. “And soon.”

“I plan on it.”

Tom did as she pleased; even if she was the bottom, she ruled him, and there was no argument whatsoever. If Janna said jump, his answer would always be how high - even with stakes like this.

Still, he couldn’t but feel a little guilty purposefully harming her.

He tried kissing her passionately on the neck once more, and she used her hands on his horns.

“Jan, babe, I know you like this, but-” He gasped, loud and profound. “Unholy hell. Don’t you care a little?”

She released a ridiculously girly giggle, bestowing a smirk that would make the Cheshire Cat envious. “Just shut up and keep doing what you’re doing, you sexy beast,” she said in a voice not too short of a rasp. Once again, god- _damn_. He had her wrapped around her finger, and they both knew it. (Well, now they were talons - retracted and practically twitching.)

As Tom dragged his fangs along her neck once again, he decided that he would have to stock up on bandages for Janna. She was definitely going to need them after this.

“I’ll take care of you,” he whispered against her olive skin.

He meant it in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> just... i don't even fucking know, man... i had, like, two mega monsters today, so that might be to blame.  
> they'd probably do it w/ p!atd playing in the background  
> anyway you should kinkshame Janna 2k16
> 
> comments are appreciated or whatever.


End file.
